Bogma
Overview Bogma is a giant snail, with four eyestalks and a massive hardened shell. She is strongly radioactive, and emits a powerful radiation field which she can use for both offensive and digestive purposes. Bogma is generally hostile towards both humans and human cities - and even were she to be defeated during an urban rampage, her body's presence after death would almost certainly make the area too toxic to live in for decades. Origin Bogma comes from a snail species native to the Marshall Islands which was observed to digest & eliminate low level of radioactivity safely. Hoping to capitalize and profit from this ability, the US government under the direction of Dr. Tina I. Ka imported hundreds of snails were experimented on in an effort to improve these traits. It was thought that creating larger snails would similarly improve each snail's eating speed, and waste removal efficiency. In Bogma's case, it was broad-spectrum radiation which triggered her initial growth. Because of her natural resistance, very high doses of radiation were used to trigger the growth reaction. This early success was seen as an important step, but unfortunately as she grew Bogma's hunger for radioactive material specifically also increased. She had no interest in non-irradiated food, and so to keep her alive she was fed increasingly radioactive portions of food. This radiation collected in Bogma's body & shell, until eventually she was able to focus it and irradiate her own food - increasing her growth & consumption rates exponentially. By the time they realized that Bogma's progress had outstripped any possible means of control they could use, Bogma had grown so powerful that she could irradiate & consume small buildings for each meal. Free from her now-tiny cage, Bogma has continued to grow & feed ever since. Energy System Bogma regains energy slowly over time. When actively using her Radiation Field, Bogma neither gains nor loses energy. Ranged Combat Bogma can fire a powerful Radiation Beam from 2 or all 4 of her eyes. This weapon inflicts terrible pain upon any kaiju who cannot avoid or resist it. Bogma may also withdraw into her shell, to emit a powerful Radiation Field in a huge area around her - softening & dissolving most organic material within the affected area. Finally, Bogma grows a series of sharp bone “darts” within her neck - which are mosty used for close-in combat, but may be fired. Grappling Bogma's body shape makes her poor at both grappling others, and at grapple defense. Snail are not typically associated with delicate limb control. Melee Combat Bogma uses both her head & her tail for close-quarter strikes. Bogma is very quick on her foot - she can spin, pivot, and twist with as much speed as any non-snail kaiju. Bogma can even jump a limited amount - giving her several powerful strikes from the air. Bogma slashes with the protruding tip of her bone darts to deal edged damage to opponents. Bogma may also roll in her shell for tremendous charge attacks which can surprise and flatten opponents. Despite her slow walking speed, Bogma's charge attacks are very quick, though they do not change direction very quickly. Weakness Bogma has very limited edged attack options, and no explosive attacks. This means she must rely on Impact & Nuclear damage almost exclusively. Bogma is heavily armored against attacks which strike her shell - but has no damage resistance on her muscled bare body. Between her Radiation Beam and charge attacks, Bogma's slow walking speed is not generally a disadvantage in terms of combat, but her ability to dodge & maneuver is somewhat limited in scope. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Bogma personality *Combat Focus: Bogma combat focus *Special Considerations: Bogma special considerations Category:Green Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Evos Category:SPN1 Category:SPN2 Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:SPN1 Progenitors Category:Female Characters Category:SPN1 Monsters